jonasfandomcom-20200213-history
Guest Stars
These actors and characters have only been in one episode of JONAS, or have minor roles in several. Season 1 Bridgit Mendler Bridget plays Penny in "Wrong Song". She was born 18 December, 1992. She played Pamela in Alice Upside Down in 2007, and is playing Kristen Gregory in the movie version of ''The Clique''. She also appeared as Juliet Van Heuson in a number of episodes of Wizards of Waverly Place, and stars in Good Luck Charlie ''as Teddy Duncan. *Bridget on IMDb Scheana Marie Scheana plays Maria in "Pizza Girl" ("Slice Of Life" in the UK). She is a model, but she has also guest starred in ''Greek and Jaded. She is most well known for being the girlfriend of singer John Mayer. *Scheana on IMDb Kara Stribling Kara plays the little girl in "Keeping It Real". She was born November 14, 1996. She has done a lot of television work, including The New Adventures of Old Christine, and Desperate Housewives. *Kara on IMDb Nate Hartley Nate plays Carl "The Shoe" Schuester in "Band's Best Friend". He is best known for playing Wade in Drillbit Taylor. He plays Ozzie Kephart in the Disney XD series, Zeke and Luther. He has also guest starred in iCarly, Hannah Montana, and Unfabulous. *Nate on IMDb John Taylor John plays Mr Costello, Joe's history teacher, in "Band's Best Friend". The name "Costello" is most likely to be a reference to one of Nick's favorite musicians: Elvis Costello. He was also the Jonas Brothers' guitarist and musical director. Rif Hutton Rif plays Malcolm Meckle in "Chasing the Dream". He has appeared in episodes of The Mentalist, Ghost Whisperer, and CSI. *Rif on IMDb Chuck Hittinger Chuck plays Van Dyke in "Fashion Victim", "The Three Musketeers" and "Double Date". He has appeared in Numb3rs, ER, 90210, and CSI, among other things. *Chuck on IMDb Millicent Martin Millicent plays Her Majesty in "Fashion Victim". She has appeared in Return to Halloweentown, and The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Outside of Disney, she can also be seen in Alfie. *Millicent on IMDb Peter MacKenzie Peter plays Mr. Phelps in "That Ding You Do". Mariah Buzolin Mariah plays Angelina in "That Ding You Do". She also had a guest spot on Zoey 101, and appeared in Hotel for Dogs. She is close friends with a lot of Disney stars, such as Nicole Anderson, Demi Lovato, David Henrie and Nick Braun. *Mariah on IMDb Samantha Boscarino Samantha plays Amy in "Complete Repeat". She is a singer, and can also be seen in The Clique, The Perfect Game, and Good Luck Charlie. *Samantha on IMDb Graham Patrick Martin Graham plays Randolph, Macy's love interest in "Love Sick". He was born November 14,1991. Graham starred in the cancelled TBS series, The Bill Engvall Show as the older son in the Engvall family, Trent. He has also appeared in episodes of shows like Law and Order: Criminal Intent, iCarly, and Two and a Half Men. Tangelia Rouse Tangelia plays Mrs. Snark in "The Three Musketeers" and "Detention". Sara Paxton Sara plays Fiona Skye in "Frantic Romantic". She has appeared in a lot of things, such as Aquamarine, Return to Halloweentown, Summerland, and the short-running show, The Beautiful Life. She also guest starred in Wizards of Waverly Place. *Sara on IMDb Carly Lang Carly plays Abby in "Detention". She has appeared in The Guiding Light, an episode of One Tree Hill, and in Step Up 2. She is a dancer. *Carly on IMDb Bob Glouberman Bob plays Vice Principal Metzler in "Detention". He is the voice of Sherman in Handy Manny, and has done a lot of TV guest spots. *Bob on IMDb Jonathan Sinatra Jonathan plays Fred in "Home Not Alone". As well as being an actor, he is also friends with Nicole Anderson and Joe Jonas. Madison Riley Madison plays Anya in "Cold Shoulder". She played Camie in Hatching Pete, and had a small part in Without A Paddle. She also appeared in the Bratz Movie, as did Chelsea Staub. *Madison on IMDb Wendy McColm Wendy appeared briefly in "Cold Shoulder" as Molly. She has appeared in Zeke and Luther. *Wendy on IMDb Ryan Tresdale Ryan Plays Steve's Brother in "Love Sick", "The Three Musketeers", "Detention" and "Home Not Alone". He has Appeared in Episodes of Wizards of Waverly Place as Eddy G & the Guys, The Suite Life on Deck as Rooney #1 and briefly as Michael on The New 90210. He is also good friends with Nicole Anderson & Debby Ryan. Mark DeCarlo Mark played a character "Beauty and the Beat". He was in Wizards of Waverly Place as Cupid, and does voices for Family Guy. *Mark on IMDb Cindy Ambuehl Cindy played Maggie Belle in "Beauty and the Beat". Chelsea Harris Chelsea played Carrie Sue in "Beauty and the Beat". Season 2 Emma Roberts Emma Roberts plays herself in the episode, "House Party". She is the niece of actress Julia Roberts, and has appeared in movies such as Hotel for Dogs. She played Addie in Unfabulous. She is the daughter of comedian Eric Roberts from Less than Perfect starring Sara Rue *Emma on IMDb Anna Maria Perez de Tagle Anna appears in "House Party", but is not included in the credits. She has appeared as Ashley in Hannah Montana, and Ella in Camp Rock and Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam, and stared as Joy Moy in Fame. *Anna on IMDb Adam Hicks Adam played DZ in "House Party" and most of Season 2. He was born on November 28, 1992. He plays Luther on Zeke and Luther. Adam also played Wen in Lemonade Mouth. *Adam on IMDb Austin Butler Austin plays Stone Stevens in "Back to the Beach". He was born on August 17, 1991. He has appeared in Zoey 101, Hannah Montana, Zeke and Luther, Wizards of Waverly Place, and would be appearing in ''Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure''. *Austin on IMDb Robert Adamson Robert plays Ben in "Date Expectations". He was born on July 11, 1985. He has appeared in Princess Protection Program, Sonny With A Chance, and Lincoln Heights. *Robert on IMDb Kym Whitley Kym plays Officer Evie in "And... Action!" She was born on June 7, 1961. She will be appearing in Transformers 3, and has appeared on The Cleveland Show, I Love You Man, ''Reno! 911'', and ''College Road Trip''. *Kym on IMDb Claire Demorest Claireplays Andrea in "And... Action!". She appeared in History of Made Up Things. *Claire on IMDb David Henrie David Henrie appeared in the episodes "Boat Trip" and "On The Radio" as himself. He was born on June 11, 1989 and is best known for his role as Justin Russo in Wizards of Waverly Place, and his recurring role as Larry in That's So Raven. * David on IMDb Emily Osment Emily Osment had a small role as herself in "Boat Trip". Emily was born March 10, 1992, and is best known for her role as Lilly Truscott on Hannah Montana, though she has appeared in straight-to-DVD such as Soccer Mom and The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It. * Emily on IMDb China Anne McClain China Anne McClain played the role of Big Man's niece, Kiara Tyshanna in the episodes "The Secret" and "Band of Brothers". She has also guest starred on Hannah Montana, and is perhaps best known for her role as Jazmine Payne on Tyler Perry's House of Payne. Her most current role is playing Chyna on A.N.T. Farm. * China on IMDb Category:Actors Category:Guest